1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby product and, more particularly, to a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known by everyone, parents usually use a baby carriage to carry a baby while shopping or walking instead of holding the baby in the arms so as to reduce their burden. However, since a conventional baby carriage cannot be folded, it occupies much space in storage and transportation. The baby carriage, which occupies much space, will affect people's walking indoors. Therefore, it is very inconvenient. Furthermore, so far a foldable device installed on the baby carriage is mostly complicated and hard to be operated so it is inconvenient in use.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved baby carriage so as to solve the aforesaid problems.